


Bloodlust

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Reader-Interactive, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You are the girlfriend to Mark Fischbach but there is a catch to dating this amazing guy he is a vampire and one night refuses to control his bloodlust and it will change your life forever





	Bloodlust

Mark hopped into his car at seven, he had to drive at night because Mark was a creature of the night, a bloodsucker or just the name everybody knew vampire. Mark wasn’t a bloodthirsty killer like you see in the movies or books. No Mark was a kind and gentle vampire his heart may no longer be beating but it still felt warm in his chest. 

Mark was heading to see his long time girlfriend Y/N, now some may say its very dangerous to have a human, as a girlfriend for a vampire for you knew Mark would never ever bite you. Mark was keeping his cool with you. Mark drove into town and arrived at your apartment and looked in the window and saw you looking outside, you waved to him. 

All of Mark’s friends and family knew that he was a vampire, the first person to ever find out was his best friend Tyler. One night Mark and Tyler were walking back from having dinner and it all happened in a flash. Mark had to disspared for a few months to control his bloodlust and lashing out and killing his family. They all now know about him being a vampire and still keep in contact but at a safe distance. 

If Mark’s bloodlust goes out of control it could end up badly but he has learned to keep it under control for a good while now. You walked outside and got into Mark’s car and kissed him. “Hello baby” Mark smiled “hello love.” You both headed to Mark’s place and got inside and sat on the couch. Mark breathed in your scent and buried his face into your neck. 

Mark felt a little dizzy from his bloodlust but he shook his head and took his mind off your fast pulse pounding in his ears. You pulled away from Mark your E/C eyes shined and you smiled. “I have missed you so much, its been months since we seen each other, so lets make tonight a good one. I’m still glad you’re not a bloodthirsty vampire or you would be all over me right now.” 

Mark just kisses you “yeah, I’m glad I’m not like that but I really don’t know how long I can control it, I haven’t fed in a few hours and I’m very hungry, I need some air.” Things were hitting Mark’s bloodlust, sickness and lust but Mark didn’t want to just go and run into a field and munch on a rabbit. 

You got up off the couch and Mark walked over to the window and opened it, he took a few deep breaths. Mark’s eyes glowed a fiery red. You came over and Mark could hear the nervousness in your heartbeat. “Mark, what’s wrong love?” Mark sighed “I’m very hungry Y/N but I don’t want to eat anything right now.” 

You sighed “Mark don’t force it, you know what happened last time, you almost died because of the blood loss. It’s okay just go into the woods and grab yourself something I don’t mind. I’ll wait here for you.” You turned and walked back into the bathroom and brushed your hair and fixed up your make-up. 

Mark sighed and turned into his bat form and flew to the woods, he didn’t want to eat anything so he bit his own wrist and made it look like he fed putting blood on his lips and down his chin. Mark flew back to the apartment and headed inside. You looked at him, you were a little scared by the blood on his chin and lips, and you handed Mark a tissue. 

“Thanks, so we better sleep the sun will be up in a few hours and I need sleep.” You nodded and headed into your bedroom. Mark just looked out the window trying his best to ignore the bloodlust screaming at him to eat something. Mark thought a shower would help his lust for blood so he stripped down and headed into the shower. 

The shower helped a little bit but he felt more of the pain in his belly and almost doubled over in the shower. Mark held himself up with one hand on the shower wall and he couldn’t take it any more. The vampire inside him was making him want to feed. 

You were sitting on your computer reading some tweets, Mark came out of the shower and headed into the bedroom his eyes glowing again and all his eyes could stare at was the beating pulse in your neck. Mark needed to feed badly and his lust was taking over an Mark couldn’t control it. 

“Y/N it hurts.” You were taken back by Mark’s voice and saw him doubled over in pain on the floor naked you may add. You got up and ran over to Mark “Mark! What’s wrong?” “Y/N I’m so sorry I lied I didn’t feed in the woods I didn’t want to and now” a growl comes out “I can’t control it, I need to feed!” 

r, run Y/N I cant control it!” Mark screamed out as his fangs grew out of his gums and his eyes glowed and he looked up at you. “No Mark, I’m not going to run, I love you! Here feed from me, I trust you.” “Y/N, no I couldn’t I don’t bite humans.” Mark do it, I don’t want to loose you.” The vampire looked at you and he pounced on you and pinned you to the ground. 

You gasped getting the wind knocked out of you and you yelped as you felt Mark piece his fangs into your neck. “M, Mark! Yes baby, you can feed from me.” The feeding was turning you on but you started to feel very weak. “M, Mark stop!” Mark’s lust took over and he went to far, he could hear you heartbeat slowing down to nothing. With your last bit of strength you slapped Mark, hard. 

Mark stopped his actions and with heart barley beating you slumped to the ground. “Y/N! Oh my god, what have I done!” Mark started to cry as he bit into his wrist “oh Y/N I’m so sorry, here baby please drink it’s the only way to save you.” With the little bit of life you had left in you, you latched onto Mark’s wrist and drank his blood. When enough was taken Mark moved his wrist away and you passed out. 

Mark thought it was to late as he heard your heartbeat stop and your chest stilled from rising and falling. “Y/N, baby please wake up.” You took a deep breath and your eyes sprung open and they glowed a bright yellow color. You looked around and saw Mark with blood tears streaming down his face. “Markimoo, wha, what happened?” 

“Y/N, oh my god” he reached out and hugged you to his chest repeating “I’m so sorry Y/N, so fucking sorry.” You pushed him back “what do you mean you’re sorry, what did you do to me?” Mark placed your hand on your own chest, you felt no heartbeat beneath your pal. “Oh my, Mark did you kill me?” Mark sobbed openly, red tears streaming down his face. You sprung up and paced around the room. 

“Oh my god, Mark why?” “I’m sorry Y/N, the bloodlust I just couldn’t control it. I went to far and you were dying and only way to save you was the change you.” You just bent down and hugged Mark “It’s okay Markimoo, this now means we can live forever and always be together I’m fine with this. It will take sometime getting used to it but I know I will have the best vampire teacher in the world.” 

Mark smiled and kissed you “yes, I will always be the best teacher, I love you Y/N.” “I love you to Markimoo.” 

The end.


End file.
